mechinamusicfandomcom-20200214-history
To Coexist Is To Surrender
coexist This song describes the Siege of Anicetus, which happened around 150 years prior to the events of Empyrean and after the events in Conqueror. It provides backstory on why Alithea hates Empyrean. Story Overview Anicetus is the capital city of Acheron and this song depicts Empyrean attacking it. The titanborn are controlling their Titans and fighting on both sides of the conflict. The only survivors escape into orbit aboard the specters and find shelter in the Cepheus Ring around Acheron. Empyrean forces then initiate the Empyrean Extermination Sequence, which will destroy all life on Acheron. Amyntas entered the simulation chamber at the end of Xenon to receive these memories. While Amyntas believes it is Alithea giving him these memories, it is actually Enyo. Alithea's voice is heard during the battle. After watching Anicetus get destroyed, she vows revenge on Empyrean. This ties back to Xenon where Alithea plans to use you to destroy Empyrean. Story Details From the 2019 Interview: ''This is Amyntas's second simulation. Amyntas hears millions of Acheron military contact the tens of millions strong Empyrean military. Alithea is in the functioning Acheron Cepheus Ring, so the small ring, she witnessed the use of the extermination sequence.''https://youtu.be/gIK8ooMcZZs?t=5185 Additional Artwork Lyrics - Sentient #2154 Neurological output augmentation complete Sweep memory for simulation analysis Stabilizing biometrics for memory transmission - - Communications located "Headquarters has issued a full scale withdraw of the entire city Invasion force detected" - Countless lives on both sides Dancing atop a man-made line Paralyzed each time my eyes look upon Anicetus, every sunrise Only humans endure the cruelty of time Raising a flag becomes the only purpose in life Only humans endure the cruelty of time A glance upward with such feeble eyes Tormented by what pierces the sky A million stars frozen in time Fables speak of a time when titans breathed Carving a world, reduced to a frozen sleep Advancing from all sides We feast to the sounds of Empyrean cries We are the bringer of storms Now sing the Leviathan War Cry Only humans endure the cruelty of time We shall not kneel to the omnipotent force Of these lifeless eyes Some speak of a distant world Where lies the origin of our blood We humans forsworn all Titles other than Earthborn Fables speak of a time when humans fled A distant world consumed by entropy We humans forsworn all Titles other than Earthborn "Do you read? The atmosphere above the city is falling apart. High command is offline, we are in the dark now" - "Anicetus is lost. I repeat, Anicetus is lost. The Specters are leaving, taking their chances in orbit. The Empyrean Extermination Sequence has begun" - This weapon the ultimate peacekeeper Pulls up the sky, draining the light Eclipsing the sunrise This world will feast to the sounds of Terrea's War Cry A biotic induced fail-safe protocol Transferring power to bionic control Tapping into the blood stream Hydrus, inducing inhuman mobility Empyrean technology Lifeless austerity The war which we fight Has enemies on both sides From the thunders of war To the eye of the storm Now embrace the fact - "Prepare for impact" - Prepare for impact Brace for impact My flesh turning cold As death comes in the form of a Titan's roar Another nation crushed by the weight of tyrants and gods The rain begins to fall A color never seen before Breathe the air of this falling world As the northern rains fall I stand covered in blood of Anicetus - "Is this reaching anyone? The Specters are gone, they are all gone. Does anyone read me? Do you read? They are all gone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." - Below these blackened clouds My home, my heart As long as I breathe Empyrean will never know peace I will make them see what it is to bleed - "Titans, can you hear me?" - These fabled machines Bringing gods to their knees - "Titans, can you hear me?" - - "Titans, can you hear me?" - Humans bound for war eternally Until your last breath, you were never free Hide behind both gods and kings, and you will see Until your last breath, you were never free The worlds which we burn are the Are the worlds we deserve Until your last breath Trivia "To coexist is to surrender" is what was said by the forces of Empyrean right before the attack.